


untitled

by csichick_2



Series: Jack/Danny 'Verse [6]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is not happy with his daughter's choice in boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Slighty AU for events of 7x23 "True." I'm assuming continuity here on Hanna's age - Jack said she was 8 early in season 1, which makes her 15 (or nearly so) at the end of season 7.

“She’s not dating again until she’s thirty. Neither is Kate.”

“Jack, don’t you think you’re overreacting a little?”

Jack gives his lover a look. “He’s a felon, Danny. An eighteen. If he and Hanna… god, I don’t even want to think about that.”

“Charging him with statutory rape wouldn’t solve anything. If anything like that was even happening.”

“Regardless, Maria and I are having a long talk. I’m starting to wonder if she ever actually met this kid.”

Danny sighs. “Just don’t start World War III.”

“My temper’s not that bad.”

“Generally not, but Maria knows how to push your buttons. All of them.”

“Would it be juvenile to say she always starts it?”

Danny chuckles. “Generally, I’d say yes, but I know it’s true.”

“Just take good care of Hanna while I’m gone.”

“Always do, Jack.”


End file.
